


Status Quo

by dracoglacies



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoglacies/pseuds/dracoglacies
Summary: Status quo, to keep the current state of affairs unchanging. That was how Reimu and Yukari kept their relationship be, for they are too afraid of what might came from it.





	Status Quo

Yukari had learned how to conceal her thoughts, keeping her face very, very separate to what was in her thoughts. It allowed her to smile when she wanted to scream, to look smug when she wanted to stop, to look sad when she wanted to gloat…

 

It was a mask of emotion, honed over years after years of constant usage, smoothing her face into something else even as her emotions screamed one thing.

 

But.

 

This Shrine Maiden has always pushed that ability to the limit. It exhausted her to be with Reimu, but at the same time she  _ stayed _ .

 

She knew that she should just stay away, going back into the usual light touch she employed when the Shrine Maiden was particularly fussy. But Reimu… she couldn’t bear to stay away. The looks, the smile, the way she talked…

 

And so she stayed, keeping a close watch on the other.

 

Today, the other was sad again, drowning herself with sake as small tears fell down from her eyes.

 

It was the same tune that she had a few months ago, just this time the cause was someone else. (There was a small pang of hurt everytime she thought of the people that had been with Reimu, but she brushed it off).

 

It was easy enough to reach over her gap and-

 

There, a squawk as Reimu fell straight to her lap and she could see how red the other’s eyes were, the slight tears that still fell as she gently brushed it off.

 

“It’s alright.” She murmured gently, just threading her fingers through the dark brown hair as the other clung to her.

 

This was a routine after all, Reimu trying to be with someone else ( _ why not her _ ), a few months of happiness, then a break up and there she would be to comfort the other.

 

At first, Reimu was very cagey about it, but by now, the other had gotten used to it (and some part of her was satisfied).

 

She could only wipe the other’s tears as the romantic failures increased, and Yukari wondered just slightly, why she didn’t try to nudge things to be  _ more _ successful. She could, the last one, and the other one before that…

 

But it wasn’t wrong right? To just want to selfishly keep comforting the Shrine Maiden…

 

(Time is running out though, and the longer she let this be, the harder it would be)

* * *

Reimu knew what she was doing was wrong, to constantly chase someone else while being with the one she had  _ interest _ with, but certainly not to that level of affection.

 

The ones she tried to build a relationship with always looked at her with a look of pity at the end of it, and it always  _ end _ . None of them managed to reach any sort of conclusion, other than them telling her that she should just-

 

_ No _ .

 

She knew that the more she denied this, the more the future she wanted wouldn’t become true. But at the same time, she had comfort in the routine she settled in.

 

Go with someone that took her interest.

 

Be happy for a while.

 

Break up.

 

While she knew it was coming, it still  _ hurt _ . And that was where Yukari came in. The other’s comfort was something she pushed away at first (becauseitwasherfault), but the other seemed to insist.

 

So it didn’t matter right? She could let the other comforted her, right? Even if she wanted the other to do more…

 

But if Yukari only comforted her, she didn’t want to destroy the relationship by changing it. It didn’t matter that her other relationship eventually turned back to normal-

 

What if with her it would be different? She didn’t want these tender touches she could get to be gone. So if this was the only way she could gain it… Then it was fine, wasn’t it?

 

How she wished things would stay like this forever.

 

(But she knew her time was trickling)

**Author's Note:**

> This one is really short and have no bearing with my AU, but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless :) Sorry for the angst, but I just feel like these two can really end up doing this to one another, not daring to get through with those three words that might make them happy.
> 
> Tell me in the comments if you have any feelings or critics!


End file.
